Open Arms
by Trainwreck2212
Summary: Looking back at that moment I don't know what got wrong, those brown eyes and I we had everything we ever wanted, we had the sun, we had the moon, we had the time, we had the laughs and jokes, we had the smiles, and the holding hands…. Summer ended and I realized I never had her heart...while I keep on falling with my open arms
1. Meeting her

**Well! This is my new story is a short chapter, because I'm only starting this, and I wanted to know what you think so! I hope you like it and if you don't well…. Here it is (:**

Fuck summer school…. I hate everyone I really do, is not fair, I mean only because I make a lot of pranks in school and sometimes I decided to ditch classes and one of my teacher got mad (like come on I didn't tease him at all in the whole year like I usually do with the other teachers) so he talked to my parents and the principal, and now they think they can take one month of my summer away, and you know what's worst? That I'm not going to have my car, so I can't go other places, my lovely brother is gonna drive me to school and then pick me up, and then I'm going to work in the subshop this is certainly exploitation I should call human rights.

"Good luck" my brother said once we were in the parking lot of my school, I whined immediately.

"Justin I'll give you 10 dollars if you leave me somewhere else and said we came here" I begged him but he only shook his head.

"Alex no, you need to this, actually is going to be good for you, so I see you later" he said smiling oh how much I wanted to hit him in the face so hard; I sighed and got out the car.

I looked around and I saw a few students walking to the classrooms, maybe I can just walk away, no one is going to notice, as I was turning around I heard someone calling my name.

"Alexandra Russo" I followed the voice to find the one that put me in this hell, he smiled at me, he's totally enjoining this. "So, it was great to see you and actually on time" he said looking at his watch I rolled my eyes "come on you're in my class" oh this can't be fucking true!

I arrived beside him some boys where already there and I sighed I don't know a single person here, I mean I know they know me… I don't want to sound haughty or something like that but like I said it before I usually make a lot of pranks to everyone specially the freshman.

I was going take a seat when I heard someone calling me "Russo!" I looked at the end of the room and there was Dean Moriarty, he was smiling at me.

"Hey Dean" I said sitting beside him.

"So why are you here?" I rolled my eyes "because of him" I said pointing to the teacher who was writing something in the backboard, "what about you?" I asked he shrugged his shoulders.

"I was caught smoking" I looked at him confused "but… that only deserves something like detention" I said and he nodded smiling.

"Well... I was smoking while I was doing a graffiti in the back of the building, so the only teacher that accepted to 'deal with me' was Mr. Hill… oh and also they found about my 'business' selling fake tattoos in the bathroom" we both laughed, well maybe this thing is going to be a little less boring that I thought.

"oh no Mr. Moriarty" Mr. Hill talked and everyone looked at us, "You are definitely not sitting beside Miss Russo, so please" he said pointing to a seat in the front, he sighed and walked away, ok I take back my words, this is going to be so fucking boring!

Mr. Hill was introducing himself when I girl knocked on the door, I was really surprised, I've never seen her before, she was so beautiful, so it was hard to believe that I've never set my eyes on her, she smiled at him shyly and he motioned her to come in, she searched for an empty seat and then she sat beside me, I couldn't stop looking at her, she was so hot!.

Later we started to introduce ourselves our grade and why we were here, like it wasn't obvious most of the guys failed the class and well we are all going to be seniors soon this was so stupid, it was the time of the girl beside me, she rose from her seat and started to talk.

"Well my name is Mitchie Torres, mmm I kind of move here, I'm going to be junior and I just wanted to advance the class" everyone was looking at her like she was crazy, let me say I was thinking the same, who wants to spend her entire fucking summer here?!

"Oh well, that's actually very unusual" Mr. Hill said with a smile "but I'm glad you're doing it" then he looked at me with I swear is a smirk, I rolled my eyes and got up "I'm here because I'm practically grounded" and with that I sat down he cleared his throat and I rolled my eyes "excuse me but we didn't hear your name" I sighed "you already know it" he smiled at me "but I know your classmates don't" I rolled my eyes again "I'm Alex" and with that he started the class.

"I want this to end" I heard a little giggle and I turn to see the nerdy girl she smiled at me "We only been here for almost and our" she said still smiling, and let me say she has this big smile that instantly makes you follow her gesture.

"But still, I'm tired is early and I want to sleep" she said nothing, but she was still smiling while she looked at the board taking notes.

It was time for lunch so I walked outside with Dean by my side "So Russo, we have time, let's go for a coffee or something?" He asked and I nodded my head with us were some guys from the class, they knew Dean, I was in the front seat while Dean was driving and the other guys who I didn't even asked for their names were in the back, well god bless Dean for having a car.

We were in the parking lot smoking some cigarettes we still had around 5 minutes before going back to class, that's when I noticed her, she was beside two more girls, they weren't in our class, she listened to them but never really said a word, "Russo" I heard a voice it was Dean he was walking away so I followed him.

we were already in the class room the teacher looked at us and instantly gave us a weird look "come here now" he said pointing to me and Dean, once we were in front of him, he rolled his eyes "you guys can't be serious, you know I can still give you detentions even if you are in summer school?" he asked and I rolled my eyes.

"I don't want you to come to my class with that cigarette smell, understood?" Dean and I nodded our heads "now go to your seats" I sighed and turned around everyone was looking at us, I just rolled my eyes.

Class ended and we walked outside, and by we, I mean me and Dean, I can tell now that we are going to spend all time together, "So Alex, you need a ride?" he asked me, and how much I wished I could, I shook my head

"Nah, Justin is going to pick me up, but thanks dude" he nodded his head "see you tomorrow" I nodded my head as he walked away.

I sat in a bench and decided to listen some music, I took my iPod out and that's when she passed by me, with her other two friends, Mitchie smiled and waved at me I instantly did the same, she was talking with her friends, and then I heard her laugh, it was so loud, so perfect, I couldn't help but felt like my smile only grew up "See you tomorrow Alexandra" I turned to see Mr. Hill walking away, I rolled my eyes, amazing way to ruin a moment.

I heard a honk and then I saw Justin in his car, I rose from the bench and started to walk, I got inside my car and Mitchie was looking at me with a smile, "You seem actually happy" my brother said and I rolled my eyes, making my smile disappear "I am not"

My shift started, I was sitting behind the counter, it was a really slow day, I mean come one, is only Monday, I started reading a magazine then I found myself thinking about her… she was easily the most beautiful girl in the class, everything about her I actually find it perfect, her brown hair, and that cleft chin, her smile, I've never seen a girl smiling like that, her laugh I still feel it in my ears, maybe this girl is gonna make my summer a little more interesting.

"Alex… ALEX!" I instantly looked at my dad he rolled his eyes "take this one to table 3" he said and I nodded my head taking the sandwich and going back to work, how much I hate my life.


	2. Second day, denial and Rihanna?

**Ok so here is the second chapter, I hope you like it, things are actually going slow, because well is only the beginning I hope you're liking my idea, and well thanks for read it, and please let me know what you think (:**

**LovezObsessed****: Well I'm glad you think that, I mean it… here is the new chapter, hope you enjoy it **

"Alexandra! You better wake up now" I Heard my mom's voice from outside my room, I tried to open my eyes, but it was hard, I blame it to Harper, she didn't let me sleep she was so excited about her date with Jeremy from Science.

"Alex!" it was now my dad, god! What's the big deal? I rose from my bed and looked at my phone oh great, now I get it, I'm late for school

"I'm ready" I said running downstairs, my mom rolled her eyes "Justin is downstairs waiting for you" I nodded my head and ran to the car.

"Well… good luck" he said showing me smile now that we were outside from school I rolled my eyes, and started walking to my classroom, I looked at my phone again, I was like half an hour late, great, my teacher is gonna make my day a completely suffer. I knocked the door.

"Oh Alexandra Russo, what a lovely pleasure to have you here, I thought we would miss your lovely presence today, come in please, take a seat" Mr. Hill said with a smile and completely sarcasm.

I sat in the same seat as yesterday, Mitchie was again beside me, she looked at me and smiled, and I couldn't help it but smiled too.

"Well… were I was? Oh yes... Well, I actually like to spend time with my students get to know them a little bit, and well, I also can say I have a pretty good memory, so I think I can already tell everyone's name, so let's check it out" he said with a smile I rolled my eyes, why teachers always want to be like cool and all of that?.

"I bet he's not gonna know your name" I said to Mitchie while Mr. Hill was saying the names of two rows away from us, she gave me a smile.

"5 bucks?" she asked and I nodded my head smiling, then Mr. Hill was looking at Mitchie "Ok... Michelle right?" Mitchie nodded her uncertain, then Mr. Hill smiled "well… I think you like Mitchie better?" he asked and then she smiled nodding her head, then she looked at me with a smirk.

"Alexandra" I rolled my eyes "well… what if I like Alex better?" I asked Mr. Hill but he just smiled at me and gave his attention the guy in front of me.

"Well I think I won" I heard Mitchie saying, I rolled my eyes taking out my money "yes you did Michelle" I said teasing her, she rolled her eyes taking my money and looking at the board while Mr. Hill started his class.

It was time for lunch Dean needed to go to the bathroom, then I noticed Mitchie was standing outside a classroom, I decided to approached her "hey" I said feeling now a little nervous, she smiled at me, god she always has to smile?... I mean not that I'm against it, but it's just her smile is driving me crazy.

"Well hello Alexandra" she said and I instantly rolled my eyes "so, I see you and Mr. Hill aren't mates" she said and I shrugged my shoulders "well, I can't really deny it… so you're waiting for someone?" I asked.

"Yeah, my two friends are in this classroom, they failed some class I'm not really sure" I nodded my head "so you said you kind of move here… what does that mean?" I asked her, she gave me a funny expression "is this 20 questions? Because then I think you're a cheater, you don't respect the turns" I was about to answer when the door opened and all the students started to go out.

"Let's go Russo" Dean called me from the hall "Well, we'll keep playing later Alex" Mitchie said before I could say something and walked away to join her friends.

"So… are you into her?" Dean asked while we were in the car waiting for the others, I'm hungry can they come already? Wait... what?

"Huh?" I asked confused he rolled his eyes with a smile "you know what I'm talking about Alex, the girl that sits beside you in class… Torres"

"Why you're always calling everyone by their second names?" he smiled starting the car while the guys got inside

"We'll talk about this later Russo I mean it" he said and I just avoided his look… Am I into her?... well hell yes she's beautiful, but that doesn't mean I'm gonna date her, beside I swear she's straight.

"Mr. Hill wants one too" Dean said to the boys that were ordering our food "what?" I asked him, he looked at me confused "well I told him we were going out to buy real food, and I asked him if he wanted some"

"We should totally poison his food" I said and then Dean shook his head "he's actually a cool dude Russo" I looked at him expecting him to be joking but no

"You are totally serious about it?" I asked and he nodded his head, "well me and my needs of a cigarette don't think the same" he chuckled "well now tell me about the girl" I shrugged "I don't know what you're talking about"

He smiled at me "come on Alex, I mean the girl is actually a good catch" he said winking I rolled my eyes "I don't know and that's the only answer you're gonna have" he nodded his head still with a smile looking like he just won, I hate guys.

"So… are you gonna answer my question?" I asked Mitchie while she was walking to her seat, she smiled at me "well… it depends" she said smiling.

"In what?" I asked curious "well… are you gonna answer my question first? You know the turns and that thing" she asked and I nodded my head "ok, ask me anything" I said and then Mitchie showed me a smirk "ok I'll let you know"

Now I was confused "what?" I asked "well… right now I don't really have a question for you, so you'll have to wait" before I could say something I heard Mr. Hill talk "Russo, please, sit down, I want to start my lesson"

I was actually falling asleep when I felt my phone vibrate I quickly opened my eyes.

_Harper: Hey! I'll pick you up from school (:_

"You know you should be paying attention" I heard Mitchie said I looked at her and then to the front "nah, I'm actually bored" she just smiled at me and I replied to my best friend

_I wish you could, but I don't know if my dad is gonna give me a free day_

Minutes later Harper responded my text

_Harper: Come on! Try please please, is summer!_

I smiled again, and then I looked at Mitchie, she was so concentrated in what she was writing. I sent my brother a text telling him he didn't need to pick me up,

_Justin: Mom knows this right?_

_: I sent Justin a Text, you can pick me up but you better take to buy some cigarettes _

_Harper: Deal addict _

I rolled my eyes, but I was with a smile "Well, someone for sure makes you happy" Mitchie said smiling at me I shrugged "It was just my best friend" Mitchie nodded her head "well you better start taking notes Alexandra" she said teasing me

"What are you now Michelle, my mom?" she nodded her head "yup, so you better do what I say" I rolled my eyes "dork" I said and then I heard her scoff seconds later I felt a paper ball hit me in check "Oh you better don't start a war with me" I said and she stuck her tongue I couldn't help but giggle "You're now on my list Torres"

She then looked at me with what I need to say is the sexiest thing I ever seen! She was raising her eyebrow and challenged me "oh I'm so scared Russo" before I could answer we heard Mr. Hill's voice.

"Russo please, don't ruin the other students" I rolled my eyes "yes Sir"

I walked to the parking lot and noticed Harper's car, I approached her when I heard someone else calling my name it was Mitchie

"See you tomorrow Alexandra" I smiled rolling my eyes "you better count with that Michelle" then she got into a white Jeep Wrangler"Well who's her?" I heard Harper asking me from behind, I turned around to see her "whoa, you're smiling" she said surprised I rolled my eyes, getting in her car.

"So that girl" Harper said once we were in her room, her parents were still at work "Is just a girl from my class not big deal" I said and then Harper looked at me suspicious turning her laptop on "I don't buy it" I rolled my eyes, (You see… I do that a lot, is just people annoys me so easily all the time).

"Well then that's your problem not mine" I said and then she scoffed "you totally like her" again I rolled my eyes "what's her name?" I sighed "Mitchie Torres" Harper nodded her head and then she stayed quiet I tried to see what she was doing with her computer.

"Yup I found her" she said showing me her Facebook profile "Now… add her" she said to me and I shook my head "no" she was now confused "What…. Why not?" Harper asked me and I sighed "come on! I only meet her yesterday, I don't want to feel like a stalker" my best friend rolled her eyes "is not like that!, you're in the same class, and also you two talk, is not like she doesn't know you" Harper said trying to convinced me "No, sorry I'm not gonna add her, I mean look we have only like 8 friends in common" Harper rolled her eyes "Ok! But can we at least stalker her profile a little?" she asked me and then I nodded my head taking the laptop from her hands, come on… is something actually normal,

"I thought she was our age... now I understand why we had never seen her before" I nodded my head scrolling down to see her pictures.

"But I don't get it... why she's in your classroom, if she's younger?" she asked me and I shrugged "well, she wanted to advance the class or something like that" Harper had the same expression as everyone in the classroom when Mitchie said that

"Owww Alex has a crush in a nerd girl!" I rolled my eyes, and decided to not answer her and keep looking at Mitchie's profile, I didn't need Harper to start teasing me about a girl.

"Alex, she's really pretty" Harper said once we were seeing Mitchie's profile photos, I nodded my head "she is"

"I think that one is my favorite of all her photos" Harper said and I gave her a weird look "what?" she asked me confused "dude, you are seriously a creep" she rolled her eyes "whatever! So besides her being cute and all of that… why you like her?" my best friend asked me.

"I don't" she rolled her "oh come on! You do, so tell me!" I sighed "I don't know, I mean I don't know her I like her like physically talking you know, and well she always has this smile on her face, I don't know it makes me feel a little more… mmm positive" I said and then Harper hugged me "Owww baby!" I whined "let me go dude" I said

"We need to get you a date with her" I rolled my eyes "oh come on Harper! I think she's straight" Harper rolled her eyes, "dude, we just saw her profile, I mean of course we couldn't see everything, but she have a lot of girl artist in her profile" I rolled my eyes "you said it! Artist, I think they're their inspirations" Harper rolled her eyes

"Of course because having photos of Rihanna actually naked is really straight" I rolled my eyes "someone else published the photo in her profile, and also we are talking about Rihanna the girls usually has more tattoos than clothes" Harper scoffed "you are in denial babe" I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah whatever" I said opening the window and getting out of her room so I could smoke

"You really have a problem with nicotine Alex" Harper said looking at me from her room I rolled my eyes "not really, I can quit it if I want… the thing is... I don't think I'm gonna want it in a while" Harper just turned around "whatever, I'm hungry get inside when you're done".


	3. Dean, bad moods and freckles

**So! Here is the new chapter thank you so much for all the favs and follows It really means a lot to me I hope you like this chapter, things are going to start for Alex and Mitchie… or something like that (;**

**LikeAStorm****: Hahahaha I know right? I think she'll do it later don't worry.**

**LovezObsessed****: thank you (: You'll discover more about Mitchie son, you're just getting to know her in the same way and time as Alex so be patient (;**

**Suefanficlover****: I'm really happy you like the idea! I hope you enjoy this chapter too (:**

**Demenaforever13****: It means a lot thank you so much for reading**

I walked into the classroom only to see a girl sitting beside Mitchie, in what I call now, my seat, I started to walk and ask for my seat but then Mr. Hill stopped me "Alexandra come here please" I sighed frustrated and walked to his desktop.

"Miss Johnson is gonna seat beside Torres today" he said and I instantly felt jealous "Mitchie needed someone to explain some things and well, we both know you weren't the one for doing that, so please choose any other seat" he said pointing to the ones available.

Great! I hate being here, and now I'm not gonna be able to have small and casual talks with Mitchie, now how am I supposed to make her fall for the Russo charm?... this is seriously not fucking fair.

"Alexandra…. RUSSO!" Someone yelled and I instantly jumped Mr. Hill was standing next to me shaking his head "go and wash your face… out now!" he said and I sighed "Hey" I heard someone talking to me it was Mitchie she had again that smile, I was confused so I looked back to the classroom everyone was there paying attention.

"Hello" I said smiling "so I'm gonna believe Mr. Hill noticed you been sleeping the entire class?" she asked me and I smiled but instantly changed it for a smirk "you been watching me the entire class?"

Mitchie's face instantly got red and I couldn't help but laugh "I'm just kidding, come with me" I said walking away from the classroom, I mean Mr. Hill was the one that wanted me out, so I can walk around right?

"And where are we going?" Mitchie asked now walking beside me I looked at her "well in 5 minutes is time for lunch, so honestly I don't believe we need to go back to the classroom"

"So, tell me you have a question already?" I asked her while I continued walking we were really close to the Football's field, the school was really really quiet, I can actually say is kind of weird to be around here.

"Well I believe you're more interested in what I have to answer to your question, than me asking you something" I shrugged "I'm not gonna lie about that" we sat in the top of bleachers, she was beside me looking around, and she looked amazed…

"What?" I asked her, she looked at me confused "huh?" I smiled "you've never been here before?" I asked her and then she smiled "not actually, I told you, I'm new here, so I'm gonna be new in my classroom too" I nodded my head.

"Well usually this place is just one of my favorite spots, but not when the coach is in the field, he never stops screaming". She was about to answer when her phone started to ring, she gave me an apologetic look

"hey" she said and then she looked at me I just smiled, "oh… okay I'll be there in a minute" well that for sure made my smile disappear "Sorry Miley, you don't even know who Miley is" Mitchie stared rambling while she started walking downstairs, I just followed

"My friend needs me" she said not turning around to see me I nodded my head "is okay, I have to meet me with Dean anyway" Mitchie nodded her head and we started walking to the classrooms

"I have my question" she said once we spotted her friends "ok go ahead" she smiled at me "are you and Dean dating?" I instantly laughed maybe a little too loud "oh my god no! Never in a million years" Mitchie smiled at me and started walking away.

"Hey stop! You didn't answer me!" she turned to see me still with a smile "patience is the key Alex" and with that she joined her friends, I couldn't help but rolled my eyes and fight against my smile.

"Russo! Come on we are waiting for you" Dean yelled once I walked into the parking lot. "So you and the new girl were missed" he said winking at me, once we were entering to IHOP "No, shut up" I said rolling my eyes and then I heard him laugh.

"Oh dude why is so hard to admit you have a thing for her?" he asked me and I decided to avoid him and randomly started talking with one of his friends.

The day ended up pretty quickly, actually we kind of lost class because Dean again brought Mr. Hill his lunch, so he ate while we were doing pretty much nothing, well I tried to talk with Mitchie but she was talking with the one that stole my seat.

I was walking to the parking lot searching for Justin's car.

_Mom: Darling, Justin can't pick you up, he's working late, and me and your dad are very busy with the subshop, don't be late._

I rolled my eyes annoyed, this can't be fucking serious, and that's why I need my car back! I mean I don't live that far to the school, like 5 or 6 minutes in car, I don't want to walk, oh my god how much I hate my life, and I hate Justin too, why he decided to start working for the summer? I mean he could work in the subshop, but no! He wanted to start working in a stupid office.

I started walking this was going to be such a long way, minutes later I heard a honk, and a car parked beside me "Alexandra you need a ride?" It was Mitchie she was smiling at me, wearing some black ray-ban, god she's so hot.

"Alex?" she asked me again and I instantly answered "nah, thanks I don't want to be a bother" she shook her head "get in now" she said and Instantly did what she said.

She started driving and I started giving her the directions to my house "So, my answer" I said and Mitchie smiled still looking at the road.

"well I said I kind of move here, because I live on the outskirts of the city, because my dad's job we kind of move a lot, so I've been homeschooled for a while, this time it seems like we are going to stick around here for around 2 or 3 years so I really wanted to get into high school, you know kind of live a real life" she said and I nodded my head.

We were now outside the subshop "well… we are here" I said pointing to my parent's establishment Mitchie looked surprised "you live in this place?" she asked me and I shrugged "Not really our department is upstairs, but that's my parent's restaurant" she smiled "this is so awesome, I'll come here to eat someday" she said

"Well if you want you can stay for a while right now" I said Mitchie smiled at me "I wish I could today, but I promised I'll help mom with dinner" I felt kind of disappointed but nodded my head opening the door.

"Thank you so much Mitchie" Mitchie was still smiling, I wonder if her cheeks ever get tired.

"It was really a pleasure Alexandra" I rolled my eyes "whatever, think about another question while you miss me, so then I can ask you something more" I said getting out of the car.

"I'll think about it" she said and I smiled to her walking to the subshop, I turned around to see her, she started driving and I waved her.

"She's here" I heard Max said once I was inside then I felt someone hugging me it was Harper I rolled my eyes "OMG I saw you I saw you I saw you I saw you I saw you!" she screamed and I instantly pushed her so she could let me go "Harper don't" I whined

"You saw what Harper?" my dad asked cleaning his hands "nothing" I said before my best friend could answer, I took her hand and ran upstairs leaving my dad confused.

"OMG tell me now! Please tell me!" Harper begged a little way too excited "nothing happened Harper relax she just gave me a ride home, not big deal" the redhead instantly rolled her eyes.

"Well I don't believe you" I sighed smiling "we talked, she asked me if I was dating Dean" Harper instantly interrupted me "Oh my god she totally wants to know if you're single, amazing! Now you should totally ask her out" I rolled my eyes.

"I am not asking her out, at least not until I'm completely sure she's not straight… or seeing someone already" Harper whined but nodded her head

"Dude is taking you so long, like I can't believe it, usually you get a date really easy" I rolled my eyes "yeah Harper, with people that I already know" she rolled her eyes, "whatever, so now you're going to add her right?" she asked me and I sighed.

"Why are you so desperate for me to add her on Facebook?" I asked and Harper looked at me with a weird expression "so you can really stalk all her photos, and also talk with her via chat duh?!" I rolled my eyes "You're impossible" Harper rolled her eyes.

"hey shut up you know I only want the best for you, that's why you need to add her so we can stalk her" I laughed a little but decided to ignore her. "You're such a weird person" Harper sighed

"Whatever you love me" she said with a grin on her face "Well actually I kind of do it since kindergarten"

I took a fast shower and then walked downstairs "Alex, eat before you go" my mom said and I sighed knowing that I couldn't really get out of this.

"you never really told us about school" my dad said taking his seat "I don't really have anything to say, I mean I only go to get bored" I said.

"Alex attitude" my mom said raising an eyebrow, I rolled my eyes "are you ready?" Justin asked me taking his car keys, I nodded my head took a sip of my juice and then walked away.

"So, I kind of heard you and Harper talking about a girl?" he asked me, well… I forgot to say, my family is completely cool with me liking girls, sometimes my dad tease me about it, like putting me to shame in front of the girls that I like, he just loves that.

"Great now I only don't have my summer but my privacy is lost too" He rolled his eyes "Drama queen" I heard him said in a low voice

"Drama queen? You better shut up! You have no idea of what it is to spend your entire morning here, like summer is to sleep late wake up late, and hang out" he sighed "Alex, you deserved it" he said and I was actually glad we were already at school, because then our argument would get really ugly

Without another word I got out of the car, and started walking to my classroom, you can really say today I'm not in the mood. I took the same seat as yesterday and rested my head in the desk waiting for Mr. Hill.

"Are you okay?" I heard someone said, and I instantly recognized the voice "yeah Mitchie" I said without looking at her, I felt someone taking my hand, "you sure?" she asked again and I could sense a little of concern in her voice.

I decided to look at her, she was in front of me and her face was kind of close to mine, that's when I could really have a perfect view of her facial expressions, her eyes, they were so deep, that intrigued me a lot, Is like her eyes were inviting me to make a lot of questions, to want to know every single thing about her, one of the first questions that appeared in my head was, how can you make shine those eyes?... I looked then at her eyebrows, eyelash and then her nose, I noticed she had these little freckles, like she wasn't cute enough argh! Then I looked at her lips, so inviting they seemed so soft, I noticed she was using lip gloss, god I wonder how that will taste, that's when I got back to earth Oh my god I'm sure she now thinks I'm a freak.

"Y... yeah I'm sure, I… mmm I just didn't have a good morning that's all" she smiled but didn't seem convinced I instantly smiled, "okay then" she then took the seat next to me.

"I thought you were sitting with Jennifer" Mitchie looked at me insecure "y... you don't want me to sit beside you?" she asked me and I rolled my eyes smiling.

"Of course not Michelle I hate you duh" Mitchie hit my arm "hey no need of violence here" she smiled to me.

"I have my question" she said with a shy smile, "ok ask me" she was about to speak when Mr. Hill talked "Ok let's start with the class" he said smiling, why is he smiling like for real no one likes his class!.

I wish I could spend my entire day talking with her, is like a need now!

"So tomorrow we are going to have a test" Mr. Hill said at the end of the day "amazing!" I said kind of loud he looked at me rolling his eyes. "I hope you approve it Alexandra" I rolled my eyes.

"So, you'll come here we'll have class, and before lunch I applied the test, when you finish you can go home" well at least something good is gonna happen at the end.

"See you guys tomorrow, please study, goodbye" and with that he left the classroom, well that man was in a hurry.

"What do you say about going to the bowling or something like that after the exam?" he asked me I was about to answer when I felt someone touching my shoulder I turned to see Mitchie there she was smiling at me.

"Hey Alex, good luck tomorrow with the test, see you tomorrow" I was kind of speechless I think I'll never know how to behave when she does this kind of things, I don't know why but I find it really cute.

"Good luck to you too Mitchie, goodbye" she showed me a bigger smile and then she walked away.

"Good luck to you too Mitchie" I heard Dean mocking me I rolled my eyes "shut up!" we started walking to the parking lot and I noticed Justin was already here.

"Well think about what I told you Russo, bye" he waved and got into his car.

I got home and decided that today was going to be the day to add Mitchie, I send her a friend request, and then I started my shift.

I was working without really thinking of what I was doing, the only thing in my mind was Mitchie's beautiful eyes and freckles she's definitely the death for me. After around 3 hours of hard work (You don't believe me? Well I challenge you to be a waitress, clients are really annoying and ask things every 3 seconds, and you can't really complain so you have to put that fake smile all the time, is horrible)

I went to my room and took a quick shower, actually I was really quiet and for sure I wasn't going to study, I turned on my laptop and then logged in, instantly in that moment I got a notification.

"_Mitchie Torres accepted your friend request" _

I felt a huge smile on my face, and then a second notification appeared.

SHE FUCKING LIKED MY FACEBOOK PICTURE! WE SHOULD TOTALLY GET MARRIED! Ok no… but honestly this has been a really fucking amazing day, I instantly liked her picture, and started to stalk her, god she was so gorgeous.

"_You better start studying Alexandra"_

It was a message from her… god am I in heaven? She's so beautiful!

**Well it was a good chapter? An awful one? Let me know! I want to know what you think (: I'll post soon**


	4. Frozen Yogurt

**I'm really sorry that took me soooo long to upload this, so chapter 4 here it is, I really appreciate your reviews for real (:**

**Suefanficlover****: ahahaha I know right? I mean, I honestly think Facebook was made just to stalk people without getting a**** restraining order hope you like this one. Thanks for your review**

**LikeAStorm****: what thing confused you? :S and I'm glad you liked it **

**veehxD**** : hahahah well maybe Alex is a player… nah you'll discover more in the next chapters**

**RainbowVaneza****: I really, really! Feel flattered, it means too much that you like them thank you so much.**

**LovezObsessed****: Mmmmm I kind of have a bad feeling about her too, but at least we should give her a chance no? hahaha I'm glad you like Alex personality.**

**Pretty little fiction321****: ahahahahaha well I love your review! Ahaha thank you so much it means a lot to me, hope you like this one too.**

**lisapizzalol****: thank you so much for thinking that, here is the new chapter hope you enjoy it.**

The next morning I woke up, kind of excited, I need to say is something weird when you have an exam to do in just a few hours, I quickly took a shower and then I waited for Justin in the car, yesterday I kind of had a long and great conversation with Mitchie via Facebook, I really learned she's such a tease, she said she only wanted to make me the question in person, so of course she left me so intrigued about it, I need to say, maybe I'm starting to like her, and yes it's been really fast, but… can you blame me?, I still don't know a lot of the girl but I like her, now I was in school I said a quick bye to my brother and walked to the classroom, and she was there, she looked at me with a huge smile.

"Alexandra" she said and I rolled my eyes, "Michelle" she giggled a little and I found it so adorable.

"Good morning class" Mr. Hill said like always ruining my time with Mitchie, I sighed and look at him, he was smiling big, he's such a weirdo, why is he even allowed to teach?

The class was really really boring, suddenly I felt something hitting me on the cheek then in my desk was a note, I turned around to see Mitchie smiling at me wide.

_I hate you soooo much (;_

I smiled rolling my eyes, and then I looked at Mitchie again she stuck her tongue out and I giggled, she was fucking cute. Before I could answer the note Mr. Hill was in front of me "Alexandra didn't you hear?" I was now confused he rolled his eyes "time for exam you are sitting in the front so you can't persuade Mitchie to give you the answers" I rolled my eyes and nodded my head.

Well…. After trying to answer the test around 40 minutes for sure I know nothing, I turned around slightly Mitchie was looking at her pencil, well she was weird, then she noticed I was looking at her, and then she mouthed me "you know something?" I shrugged my shoulders answering "nope, I'm screwed "she smiled rolling her eyes.

"Okay guys time is over, hand me your papers and then you're free to go" I rose from my seat giving him my test and then walked out the classroom.

"Mr. Hill rolled his eyes at your exam" I heard Mitchie talking to me "I'm used to that" she smiled rolling her eyes.

"So Russo, let's go?" Dean asked me and I nodded my head, I looked at Mitchie again with a smile "see you on Monday Mitchie?" she nodded her head and then me and Dean walked away.

"Dude you are an ass" Dean said and now I was confused "invite her" I shook my head "I don't think she'll say yes" he rolled his eyes and turned around.

"Hey, Torres right?" Mitchie looked at him and nodded her head slowly "Would you like to join us?" he asked and then Mitchie looked at me before answering I smiled at her.

"Well if the guys don't have a problem" Dean rolled his eyes "of course not! Let's go" he said turning around I waited for Mitchie she smiled at me shyly

"So you Torres brought your car right?" he asked Mitchie once we were in the parking lot, then Dean smiled at me while the girl beside me was nodding her head, "okay then you girls follow us" without any other word he got in the car with the other guys.

Mitchie got in her car and I did the same she started driving, "You know you haven't" I started and then Mitchie interrupted me "Are you really that tough as everyone says?" I stayed in silence

"Well it depends" she looked at me confused "in what?" I smiled "you just made a second question you'll have to wait for mine" she rolled her eyes but nodded her head.

"Your friends how did you met them if you were new" Mitchie smiled at me "well, my dad and Miley's dad are friends since elementary school, so she's like a sister to me, we always used to see each other in parties of our parents, or Christmas and that stuff and well my family and I move a lot but I always kept in touch with her, and she was the one that helped me to convince my dad that this school was the best option" I nodded my head.

"Now tell me" she said looking at the street "well, I told you before, everything depends… and it depends in who is the person I'm with, not that I'm hypocrite or something like that, but" she interrupted me

"you like to keep you walls up, is okay I totally get that, not everyone deserves to past them" I nodded my head slowly with a smile, it was nice to actually meet someone that understands me, "well we are here" she said smiling at me.

"So are you good Torres?" Dean asked us once we were getting ready to play, Mitchie shrugged "we'll see" I smiled she was somehow sassy but cute at the same time.

"Oh, let's make this interesting then… you and Russo against me and Johnson, the losers pays for pizza" Mitchie showed a full smile looking at me I only nodded my head.

"We are totally in, I would love to eat for free" she said with a smirk, oh god she's hot too.

"Michelle, Dean is really good at this" I said while we were putting our shoes on and she smiled at me "well then you'll have to trust in me" I smiled.

The competence got really intense, we were really close but at the end… well yes we won, Mitchie was really really good.

"Well your girl really knows how to play" Dean said to me while we were ordering the pizza I rolled my eyes "not my girl" he smiled.

"Of course, honestly Russo I kind of wanted a thing with you when we were younger" my eyes got wide open he quickly talked "but! Don't worry I know for what team you play to, and for sure I'm not trying to hit on you or anything, I mean it would be so awkward for us, all I wanted to say is I'm glad we can be pals" he said and I smiled.

"Well Dean that was really corny" he rolled his eyes "well, is gonna be the first and last time" I giggled and then I looked at Mitchie se was talking with Rick then our eyes met, and she smiled at me, I felt a warm sensation inside.

"Let me take you home?" Mitchie asked me once we were outside the bowling it was time for us to leave I smiled "I will only accept because you owe me a question" she smiled at me.

She laughed a little and we got inside the car.

"You have siblings?" I asked and once she started her car, "no, just me and Amigo" I looked at her confused "Amigo?" she smiled at me, and her eyes filled with a little spark "my best friend" I smiled at her "he is a Giant Schnauzer" I was surprised "well the first time I saw you Mitchie, I need to say I imagined you'll be the girl with dogs like Chihuahuas or maybe a pug"

"Really? Why you imagined that?" she asked with curiosity in her voice, I shrugged "I don't know, is just, you have those innocent eyes" Mitchie looked at me raising an eyebrow "for real?" she asked me and I nodded my head

She then showed me a smirk "well Alexandra, there are so many things about me that maybe will surprise you" ok that totally made a lot of dirty thoughts appeared in my mind.

"And what about you?" she asked me and I looked at her confused "what?" she smiled "siblings" I nodded my head.

"well yeah for my horrible luck, I have two brothers Justin and Max, I'm the one in the middle, well now that I think about it I don't know if I can call Max a brother he is weird, he is more like our pet" Mitchie giggled rolling her eyes

"Don't be rude with him" I smiled "you don't even know him" Mitchie nodded her head "maybe yes, but if he is your brother then I'm sure he is just as amazing as you" my smile grew up a little.

"You really think I'm amazing?" I asked Mitchie looked at me "of course! I've never had so much fun before, and let me tell you Alexandra this week has been really interesting"

"Would it be bad if we stop for desert?" Mitchie asked me and I smiled "nah, only If its frozen yogurt" Mitchie showed me again that huge smile "I swear you are my soul mate"

Well now this is one of the situations when people just say something like it was nothing, and you also know it didn't mean anything but, then you think about the idea of that actually being true.

"Here we are" she said getting in the parking lot, we got inside we made our order and then I put out my money "Alex no" she said giving me a stern look I just smiled rolling my eyes and paying for both.

"I'm not okay with this" she said once we were taking a seat in one table I smiled at her "well it seems like you didn't hear" I said now she was looking at me confused, ok that's definitely her cutest expression.

"Alex Russo never thinks about what people think about her actions" Mitchie laughed rolling her eyes "you are such a dork you know?" she said and I smiled "I know that's not correct" Mitchie sighed smiling.

"Why you wanted to waste your summer in school?" I asked and Mitchie shrugged "I don't know"

I rolled my eyes "and I say that's bullshit, come on tell me the reason" Mitchie smiled "well, honestly at home, I don't have a lot to do, just read, maybe watch TV learn how to cook with my mom and go out for a run with Amigo, but that's it, we move here a few months ago, I'm still kind of knew with the city, thank god someone invented the GPS" she said smiling and I instantly did the same listening

"I don't have a lot of friends, and the only ones were going to be stuck in school, so I decided to do it" I nodded my head "you are such a weird person Michelle" she rolled her eyes "whatever Alexandra."

"It was a lot of fun Alex, thank you" she said now that we were in front of the subshop "you don't have to thank me Mitchie, I enjoyed talking with you and wining Dean, for sure he's going to look for revenge" she smiled at me

"Well we will just wait for him and win again" I smiled "why are you so good in bowling?" I asked her and she smiled "well, my mom and I always had free time, and usually there is always bowling in every city so, that's pretty much what I would do with her" I nodded my head

"See you on Monday Mitchie" she smiled nodding her head and then she unbuckled the belt of the car and hugged me "sure thing Alex, but don't worry I'll bother you from Facebook the entire weekend" I laughed.

"I'm going to be waiting for that with anxiety" I said as we started separating, then suddenly I didn't expect happened, I felt her lips touching my cheek, I felt that I was starting to blush, I looked at Mitchie later she smiled at me and I got out of the car.

I waved her goodbye as she started to drive, well for sure, this has been the most amazing Friday in my entire life!, she was such a tease, and part of me now refuses to believe she's completely straight, god this girl she's gonna be the death for me.

I walked inside the subshop and I saw my dad raising an eyebrow to me "Alex don't you know what time is? Your shift started almost two weeks ago, Max is really tired he's been working the entire morning with me" I just nodded my head at my dad taking my apron and notebook and walked to one table, and for the first time, I didn't show a fake smile, this time actually was real, and it felt like it was eating my entire face, but honestly, who cares?.

**That was the chapter I hope you liked it, I really enjoy reading your reviews it means really a lot to me, that keeps me writing, now being totally honest, what you think about Mitchie?**


	5. The Alex and Queen M

**SO! First of all I'm like sooooo excited for the third season of TXF! And I'm even more excited for Demi on glee! (I mean I didn't like glee until last month that I discovered she'll join the cast for a few chapters and I went directly to catch up with the 4 seasons! I'm still in that though….) wtv! Her and Naya Rivera is such an amazing combination I swear I'm dying to see them together! OMG and the 30 seconds preview of their song I died… well I'm sure you don't really want to know about this…. So I'll shut up, but not before going to the review answers**

**Suefanficlover****: hahahaha well I'm not going to tell you anything about Mitchie because you can't know more about her than Alex right? Hahaha and about the cellphone thing maybe you read my mind or maybe you didn't (; hope you like this chapter too, love your reviews always!**

**LovezObsessed****: hahahahaha don't be so hard with the girl, you don't really know anything about Mitchie maybe she can… mmm surprise you?**

**VeehxD****: Oh believe me, I don't understand Mitchie neither, hahahah I'm glad you're liking this, really (: so hope you enjoy this one**

**Like Storm****: Well… hahaha I believe two can play the same game right? Hahah thanks for your review.**

**SO! Here is chapter 5 thank you all for reading this, means a lot**

It was already Saturday; I can't get my eyes to stay open "Alex!" I heard my mom yelling at me I looked at her she was rolling her eyes; I've been here the entire morning working since yesterday I got home late for my shift and is almost 4p.m. I swear I'm being exploited

"I told you to sleep early" my mom said taking a soda to one table, I sighed, I really tried to go to bed, Mitchie is the one that didn't let me, that girl is like vampire I swear it was around 4 in the morning and she just couldn't sleep, ok being honest in that moment I didn't care, she is just really funny is a really interesting person, something in the way she thinks, she's like so positive I like that a lot.

"Alex go to fridge I need more ham" my mom said walking to the cash register I nodded my head and did what she said, now… where they put it, why do we have so many things inside? Is hard to find stuff.

"Hurry up Alex, then I want you to take the order of the table 6" I complained immediately "and then you can leave" I smiled at her handing her the package and then I walked to the table 6 instantly a smiled appeared on my face.

"Miss Torres, what an amazing surprise" I said and she had a huge smile in her face "I told you I'll stop by sometime "I nodded my head.

"So what's good here?" she asked and then we heard a second voice behind.

"Everything is good in here" it was Harper, of course I rolled my eyes, "is that so?" Mitchie asked smiling.

"You should taste the Alex you'll love it" my redhead friend said Mitchie looked taken aback "w…what?" she looked at me blushing a little.

"Is a sandwich she invented" a third voice joined us; it was Justin, "is kind of good" he said I rolled my eyes.

"Kind of good? I know you eat it when I'm not around, you just never like to admit that I won in something" he rolled his eyes.

"You didn't win" he said crossing his arms, I rolled my eyes "then why don't we have a Justin in the menu?" before he could answer we heard Mitchie's voice.

"Ok… I'll have one" she said smiling at me, I smiled nodding my head and writing her order "want something to drink?" I asked "yeah just a coke" I nodded my head again.

"Be back in a bit, Harper come help me" I said Harper shook her head "come on" I said pushing her and Justin away from Mitchie.

"Why you need help Alex? I wanted to talk with her" my best friend said complaining I rolled my eyes giving the order to my mom.

"Harper I know you, you're going to put me to shame and I'm finally starting to be like her friend or something like that" My brother scoffed.

"Alex, the only one that wants to be your friend is Harper, and is because she been with you since kindergarten" I rolled my eyes pissed and hitting him in the arm.

"Says the one that plays with dolls" he sighed desperate "I told you before they're action figures" my brother said walking to the stairs to our apartment, one less now Harper, I thought with a smile on my face.

"Aren't you going out with Jeremy from science today?" I asked her, my best friend nodded her head "yeah he'll be here in any minute" she said looking at her phone.

"Alex" my mom called me handing me the sandwich I took a soda and walked to the table "here" I said smiling, Mitchie was looking at her phone, and she looked at me with a smile.

"you think you can sit with me?" she asked me I smiled nodding my head "yeah my shift just finished" then I looked at Harper she was smiling at us, I rose an eyebrow, before she could talk we heard someone calling her name, thank god Jeremy got here.

"I should get going" Harper said to me and I nodded my head then she looked at Mitchie, who was smiling at her "I'm Harper by the way" Mitchie nodded her head "I'm Mit" instantly Harper interrupted her "Mitchie, I know Alex has told me about you" I internally slapped my face just great "see you later Alex".

My friend walked away Jeremy waved at me and I returned his motion, "So… you talk about me? "She asked with a smirk I rolled my eyes.

"not exactly, Harper is overreacting, don't get all work up Michelle you're not that special" Mitchie scoffed rolling her eyes, then she started to eat, I looked at her, she was just so cute, the way she took the sandwich in her hands, she was so delicate.

"Oh my god, this is soooo good" Mitchie said closing her eyes, a huge smile appeared in my face "I'm so glad you like it" she looked at me

"Like it? Don't get all work up Alexandra" I rolled my eyes and then she giggled a little "I'm kidding, I didn't like it, I loved it" Mitchie said smiling

"Hey Alex" I heard my mom's voice; she was looking at us with a huge smile cleaning her hands.

"Hey mom" I said careless then my mom cleared her throat "oh right… mom this is Mitchie, Mitchie this is my mom Theresa Russo" Mitchie instantly put her hand out and my mom shook it

"Nice to meet you Mitchie" my mom said and Mitchie was smiling "the pleasure is mine, let me say your food is amazing" Mitchie said politely my mom smiled, she always love when people compliment her food.

"Oh Alex finally you made a friend who is politely" my mom said smiling at me I rolled my eyes; I looked at Mitchie she was smiling with a little shade of pink on her cheeks.

"I should probably go back to work" my mom said FINALLY! "Alex, don't let Mitchie pay is on the house" Mitchie instantly shook her head.

"Oh no sorry I can't accept that" she said looking me and then my mom "don't argue with her, at the end she's not going to accept your money" I said my mom smiled nodding her head.

"Nice to meet you again Mitchie, and Alex you should invite her over to dinner sometime" I nodded my head Mitchie smiled "I would love to" she said looking at my mom, then she walked away.

"Your mom seems cool" she says taking a little bite of her sandwich I shrugged my shoulders "sometimes she is, but most of the time she's screaming at everyone, she doesn't has a good temper" Mitchie smiled "she seems sweet"

I rolled my eyes "you haven't heard her I swear, then she talks to you in Spanish, so you only understand a few words, like your name and problems" Mitchie giggled.

I waited for her to finish eating she smiled at me "I really want to pay" she said and I rolled my eyes "sorry if I accept your money my mom would kill me" Mitchie nodded her head.

"So are you going to do something today?" Mitchie asked and I shook my head "not really" then she smiled "great, we'll go to take a walk" she said rising from the table and taking my hand.

We were walking around Waverly she was so enthusiastic we weren't really talking about something important, but she was just smiling "how you do that?" I asked once we were in a little park, she was sitting in the grass while I was sitting in front of her in a bench

"Do what exactly?" Mitchie asked tilting her head to one side, owww could she be cuter?

"You know being so positive, and happy and with so much energy, like girl you went a bed later than I and here you are so… awake" Mitchie giggled.

"Oh I'm not always positive Alexandra, and happy I'm always when I'm around people I like, I don't usually sleep much, so is not a real problem to me" she said shrugging her shoulders. I smiled at her; we stayed just staring at each other in a comfortable silence.

"So Harper, what she was wearing?" Mitchie asked after a few minutes I shrugged "I don't really know, she's always making her weird outfits, you get so used to them that you stop trying to figure out what is" she giggled

"how long you've been friends?" she asked with curiosity in her eyes, "we've been friends since I can remember, she's the best person ever, yeah sometimes she's obnoxious and a little weird, but she's always there for me no matter what, and I try to do the same but sometimes I fail, she's living with us thankfully we convinced her parents to let her stay, they moved away"

Mitchie gave me a huge smile and then I felt her arms around, I was kind of shocked "You know Russo, I believe you aren't that bad ass as everybody says" I chuckled once she got back to where she was sitting.

"No one is going to believe you" she giggled "and I don't want to tell them, maybe they'll see how amazing you are and you will not be able to hang out with me anymore" she said smiling.

I felt a really warm feeling inside; "well I don't think that could happen, because I enjoy talking with you" she smiled again at me and looked around.

"Oh my god swings I have years without being in one" she said raising from the grass "come" she said at me smiling.

"Oh but Mitchie they're so far away" she rolled her eyes "stop being so lazy, also they're like 15 steps away" I sighed loudly and got up she took my hand and made me run with her.

"You are such a kid" she rolled her eyes, we sat there swinging Mitchie was smiling big, and I couldn't help but chuckle, she was so damn cute.

We kept talking for a long time, trying to get to know each other a little better, and it was time for her to go back home, we started walking back to the subshop she has parked her car around, we were walking side by side my hands were in my pockets, I was feeling a little nervous, part of me wanted to hold her hand so badly, we were in front of her jeep she smiled at me.

"I had fun today Alex" she said and I nodded my head "me too" I said slowly Mitchie had her keys in her hand; we stayed in silence for couple of seconds.

"So… you have a phone?" I asked her and Mitchie gave me a weird look that was soo smooth Alex "well yeah" she said.

"C..Can I have your number?" she smiled at me nodding her head, she asked me for my phone as she gave me hers, after her typing on my phone she handed it to me.

"I really should get going" I nodded my head she hugged me and kissed my cheek before going inside her car, "drive safely Michelle" I said and she nodded her head with a cute smile, then she drove away.

I waited until I couldn't see her car anymore, then I walked inside the subshop, my parents were sitting in a table while Harper and Justin were standing in the counter, they were all looking at me.

"I like her, I like her a lot" my mom said walking to me and hugging me I growled, "She's pretty" my dad said joining the embrace.

"Let me go" I begged pushing them away, "she's the nicest and more decent girl you ever brought home" I rolled my eyes.

"Ok first of all, I didn't bring her, she came to eat, I just know her from summer school" my mom nodded her head smiling.

"We know, Harper told us everything already, she's a studious is actually the thing you need" I rolled my eyes looking at my best friend she just smiled at me.

"Ok family, before all of you go crazy, I included you too Harper" I said looking at her and then at my parents "There's nothing going on with me and Mitchie ok? We are friends, I'm sure she's not into me, and that's how things are going to work, so if she comes around I don't want you bugging her asking her things or something like that" they all sighed and nodded their heads.

Before anyone could say something my phone started to ring, and a name appeared in the screen _Queen M _"oh I think her wife is calling" Harper said I decided to avoid them and answered the phone turning away from my parents.

"Hello?" I asked waiting, then I heard her voice "Hey Alexandra, is Mitchie" I smiled

"Hey Michelle, missing me already?" I said now out of the subshop, I heard her scoff "you know what forget it Alexandra" I smiled "I was about to tell you my amazing plan for next week, but your cockiness ruined everything"

I giggled a little "don't be mad, could you tell me please?" I asked and the smile on my face was still there "well, since you asked nicely, I'll be fair to you and I'll tell you this Monday, goodnight" without a second word she hang up, I rolled my eyes, how much I hated when she did that.

I walked back to the subshop, again all of them were looking at me "Honey, you have my full support in this relationship" my mom said smiling I rolled my eyes walking upstairs to the apartment, they're just impossible.

I lay down in my bed and my mind is full of memories of her smiling on the swings, how she does that? One minute she makes me so nervous, she tease me maybe I'm being so obvious 'cause she seems to enjoy to left me speechless or having me trying to hide my blush, and the other moment I look at her like a really delicate thing, that can be broken so easily, I really think that's because her brown eyes and those damn freckles she's driving me insane.

The screen of my phone light up, I took it and saw a new message from Mitchie.

_I told my parents about your subshop, seems like I'll go soon for a takeaway- Queen M  
_

I felt somehow a little bit of confidence in me so I replied smiling.

_Is that so… or are you making an excuse to see me? - Alex_

Instantly I received an answer

_Oh you wish Alexandra! You just have luck that your family owns an amazing place- Queen M  
_

I was about to answer but other message appeared

_And by the way, we need to help you out with your cockiness- Queen M  
_

I laughed a little, rolling my eyes

_Well… isn't this ironic? You talking about cockiness when you put yourself as 'Queen M' in my phone- Alex_

_Is not cockiness if is actually true, I'm a queen-Queen M  
_

_(I'm probably going to change your contact though) Yeah I think you're getting delusional babe- Alex_

And send… OMG DID I JUST CALLED HER BABE?! Ok breathe Alex, just breathe… Why am I even freaking out? I'm pretty sure she is not even going to notice that…

_You better not change it! And… did you just call me babe? (; - Queen M  
_

Great… just great, finally you weren't acting like an idiot and you totally ruined your chances to be the one leading the conversation, now she's going to tease you the entire conversation for this…

Ok I'm talking to myself and this is not good…

_And what if I change it? And yes… I called you babe... because well you know you're one… you're younger… get it? - Alex_

Send…I read my message oh my god that really sounded stupid, more than stupid! I really need to check my messages before I click the fucking send button.

_Oh you don't want to see my bad side so you better left it like that… or you know now that I think about it; you can change it to babe I like it- Queen M  
_

_Is that so? Do you think I can be scared of you? - Alex_

_I don't think… I know that! - Queen M  
_

_Now I remember… you're new in the school so I'll forgive you, you don't know who you are dealing with, not for nothing they call me Rebel Russo- Alex_

_Lol! Alex, I don't really believe anything that people say, I got to know you and well let me say, you're not scary or anything like that… actually you seem like a really cute and tiny girl-Queen M  
_

_HEY! I'M NOT CUTE!-Alex_

_So... you writing in capital letters means you're mad or something? Should I be scared? - Queen M  
_

_I hate you so much Michelle-Alex_

_And I hate you too, so I should get going, I know you didn't sleep much so you must be tired, but just remember 2 things, I'm awesome and you're cute, goodnight babe and dream about me (; - Queen M  
_

I rolled my eyes at her last text, and answered with a smile on my face (it seems like that happens a lot lately)

_Whatever you say Michelle, sweet dreams –Alex _

**So! That's it… tell me what do you think? Thanks for reading (:**


	6. F equal Mitchie

**Sorry took me a while to post a new chapter... but here it is (: oh and thank you so much for your reviews (:**

**LovezObsessed : Hahaha well maybe this chapter is gonna make you like Mitchie a little **

**veehxD: I agree Mitchie is just hard to understand, but maybe with a little more time you'll find out (; **

**lisapizzalol: I'm glad you loved it, I hope you like this one too**

**Suefanficlover: Well I like that you liked their convo, OMG! I totally got lost with that! it was supposed to be Queen M. Sorry :/ ahahahaha but hey thanks to make me notice that! **

Monday came faster than I wanted, the entire Sunday I expended it sending messages with Mitchie, let me tell you, there's something about her, for real, she is really annoying but at the same time, she's the cutest thing ever, and I just can't stop talking with her, when she had dinner she stopped talking with me for an entire hour, because her dad doesn't like phones when is their family time, and well I died, for the entire hour I kept looking at my phone every two seconds.

"Well look at you" I heard someone talking to me while I was walking to my classroom, I turned around to meet Mitchie "Michelle, good morning" she scoffed rolling her eyes "you totally abandoned me last night" she said crossing her arms.

"And I am really sorry I was just too tired, that's why I sent you an amazing good morning text" I said trying to make her smile a little, she rolled her eyes showing me her phone, I looked at the screen

_Hi- Alex_

I smiled at her but she looked just too serious "what?... look Mitchie I am really sorry, please don't be mad" she stayed in silence and I sighed looking at my shoes, and that's when she started to laugh.

"I'm just messing with you Alexandra" with that she hugged me and kissed my cheek "now, let's go to class" I sighed rolling my eyes. "you're such a pain in the ass Michelle"

She kept walking with a smile on her face.

"Good morning class, I hope you had a great weekend" Mr. Hill said smiling, ah how much I hate him.

"So… your exam… let me say I'm really impressed by a a lot of you" he said looking around, his eyes landed on Mitchie.

"You did an amazing exam, it seems like the most are working hard, but then" now his eyes were in me I sighed "I have exams that let me tell you, are a shame" I sighed.

"So, I'll start giving you your exams, we are going to check the errors and make a few exercises together, I'll only say the highest grade, so Mitchie please" he said giving her the exam "Congratulations" he said smiling

Mitchie showed a little smile, and sat beside me I looked at her test, then the teacher kept giving the exams "why aren't you happy?" I asked her, she looked at me and shrugged "Well…I had one mistake in the problem 5, my dad is not going to like it" I instantly was taken aback

"what? Are you crazy? The only times I have this grades are in art class, and that's because the teacher loves me, and I don't have to read or study at all" Mitchie giggled a title.

"I told him I thought I made a perfect exam" Mitchie said kind of disappointed "you're seriously a nerd, why I do even talk to you?" I said joking trying to make her feel better, she smiled at me

"Alexandra" the teacher was now beside me "We really have a problem with this" he said giving me my exam "you know you need to pass this class, so what are we going to do with your low grade?" he said pointing to my F I sighed, that's when we heard other voice

"Excuse me, Mr. Hill" Mitchie said we turned to see her "I was just talking with Alex about her grades, and well, I'm going to be her tutor, I promise she'll pass the class" Mitchie said smiling at him

He rose his eyebrow looking at me and then at her "okay Mitchie if you can make Alex have at least a B, I'll recommend you with the principal to let you take advanced classes, of course is that's what you want" Mitchie nodded her head smiling "Thank you so much" she said, and then he looked at me.

"You better study and hard Alexandra" with that he walked away, I looked at Mitchie "are you really going to help me?" I asked confused and she nodded her head "and you're going to do everything I say, you are not going to fail this, so after school you and me are going to start working"

I nodded my head, she looked hot when she got all bossy.

"I'm home" I said once Mitchie and I were walking in the subshop, my dad turned to see us, he smiled instantly "Dad, she's Mitchie, he's my dad" I said walking to the stairs, Mitchie stopped saying hi to my dad

"Nice to meet you Mitchie" he said smiling "and we are going upstairs" I said taking Mitchie's hand and pulling her away before my dad could start embarrassing me.

"Well aren't you two in a rush" Harper said once we were inside of the apartment, she had that huge smirk on her face.

"And aren't you supposed to be at your parents house?" I asked her raising an eyebrow she rolled her eyes.

"Well they said the entire summer in the city, but left for a meeting or something they'll be back on Friday" I nodded my head, then we heard another voice.

"Mitchie" we turned around to see my mother there smiling, Mitchie instantly shook her hand "Good evening" she said polite, my mom instantly smiled at me, yup she love the girl's manners.

"So, I'm gonna be studying with Mitchie in my room" I said taking Mitchie's arm and walking away from everyone.

"Your family is really interesting" Mitchie said out of nowhere, we've been studying for more than two hours, but well actually everyone kept coming into the room.

Max bought us sandwiches so he was cool, but Justin came to tease me, and Harper and my parents would just get inside look at us smile and then go away, like seriously they're really creepy.

"Yeah right" I said being sarcastic, Mitchie smiled "I'm being serious" she said "I don't know they have a really weird behavior, but is really interesting to be around them" she said and I smiled.

"You know, I think we should stop studying because this is already driving you crazy" I said pointing to the notebook in front of us, she smiled.

"You still have to finish that one, and then maybe we can have a little break" I sighed tired "But Mitchie" she giggled "I'm sorry Alexandra but I don't really want you to fail" I sighed and nodded my head.

"Mitchie" my mom said walking into the room I rolled my eyes "Are you staying for dinner right?" Mitchie looked at me and then to my mom "Well.. I'll ask to my parents, and then I'll let you know Mrs. Russo" My mom nodded her head walking away with a smile.

"I think is time for our break" I said finishing the exercise Mitchie, looked at my notebook and then smiled at me "well I am proud of you Russo" I smiled blushing a little, then Mitchie's phone ringed she read the screen and looked at me.

"I can't really stay for dinner, my dad wants me home" I felt a little disappointed but nodded my head "it's completely okay" we both got up from the ground she took her backpack and we walked downstairs, Justin was sitting in the couch watching TV with Harper.

"Goodbye guys" Mitchie said waving and smiling, they instantly turned around to see us

"Bye Mitchie" my brother and best friend said in unison, Mitchie took my hand and we walked to the subshop my parents were talking in the counter and Max was taking an order.

"Mitchie is leaving" I said making my parents know they nodded their heads.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Russo but my parents want me home" My mom smiled "Oh well, it's okay Mitchie, maybe other day" my friend (I think I can call her that already) smiled nodding her head.

"And thank you for helping Alex" my dad said smiling Mitchie blushed, how can she be that cute? "Oh no, you don't have to thank me, I was glad to help" She said now smiling at me

"I know Alex has to work, but I was wondering if she could come to my place tomorrow we still need to study some more, I'll bring her home" I smiled liking the idea of spending more time with her, we both looked at my parents

"Is okay Mitchie of course Alex can do that" My dad said, well maybe them liking Mitchie so much can be something good for me, I should tell her to convince them to give me my car back

"well thank you so much,goodbye" Mitchie said and I walked her outside we were outside her car.

"Definitely I like your family" she said smiling I rolled my eyes "See you tomorrow Alexandra"

I nodded my head and kissed her cheek, she gave me a little smile and opened the door of her car

"Text me when you get home?" I asked her and she looked at me for some seconds giving me a funny stare, she stayed quiet for a few seconds I was about to talk but she smiled and her voice followed the gesture.

"Of course I will" with that she got inside the car, and drove away, I stayed there until the car disappeared.

It was time for dinner, I was sitting in the table, feeling kind of nervous, I think it should be time for Mitchie to text me, "Are you okay?" Harper asked me taking a sip of her water, I was about to answer when my phone ringed I instantly looked at the screen.

_Hey grandma I got home a few minutes ago, but my mom wanted me to help her with dinner so I couldn't text you sooner – Queen M._

I smiled at the phone "isn't she so in love?" I heard someone talking and it was my dad I rolled my eyes "I don't know what are you talking about" I said starting to eat.

"When are you gonna ask her out Alex?" Harper asked me, I sighed "ok, again family let's stop talking about Mitchie"I don't know why they want us to be together so bad.

_Well honestly, I was getting a little worried about you... and grandma for real?- Alex_

Max started to talk about something, but I'm not really sure about what, because honestly when he talks I decided to never listen to him.

_Awww well isn't Alexandra such a sweetheart? And yes! Grandma - Queen M_

I rolled my eyes I was about to answer when I received other text

_Is time for dinner, so talk later? Beware with the dentures (;- Queen M_

Again I rolled my eyes, but I couldn't help but laugh.

_Whatever! I hate you – Alex_

I finished dinner, and then I went to my room Harper and I were talking about nothing really important, I was looking at the ceiling

"So how's everything with Jeremy from Science?" I asked she shrugged "I don't really know, I feel like, I don't like him anymore" I instantly looked at her.

"What? But you were like so obsessed with him, Harper I had to listen to you 24/7 about how cute he was" she smiled and sighed

"I know! He's still cute though, but I don't feel like there's a connection between us, and I'm kind of starting to feel something for someone else" I looked at her confused

"Ok who are we talking about?" she smiled shyly "Zeke" she said still with that little smile

"wait what? My brother's friend?" she nodded her head "yuck! Why? He's like a nerd! I mean he's Justin's friend, that should mean something," Harper rolled her eyes.

"Well we were in the same class, and sometimes when he's around we talk, and well he's actually funny, and he kind of told me he liked me" I was about to answer when my phone ringed.

"and your wife is calling" Harper said with a smirk I rolled my eyes throwing her a pillow.

_Lol! We both know that's impossible, you love me, because duh! I'm awesome – Queen M_

"I'm gonna give you a little space, so... goodnight see you tomorrow" my best friend said kissing the top of my face I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever bye" I said looking again at my phone, feeling a little smile on my face. Maybe failing this first exam wasn't that bad... I mean I have a really good excuse to spend more time with her.


End file.
